


Come Quiety

by Draculoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draculoh/pseuds/Draculoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I missed being sixteen and in love with Dean Winchester. Back when I lived for his stolen kisses and fumbling embraces.<br/>Dean Winchester x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a Supernatural fanfic. I've had this idea churning around for a while. I hope you like. Feedback would be much appreciated.

It wasn't easy being the teenage daughter of Bobby Singer. Having no mother to speak of, and an over protective redneck for a father, my upbringing was fairly standard. If you call your dad reading to you about Djinns and vampires and ghosts and how to kill them in leeway of reading you actual bedtime stories standard, then yeah. I grew up knowing all the dangers of the world. The supernatural ones in particular. Dad was never shy about sharing his knowledge with me. But he always made it very clear, that as long as I was under his roof, I would never, under any circumstances, go hunting. I went to school like any other kid though. I had friends just like everyone else. I did homework. I even went to a few of my schools football games. For all intents and purposes, I was normal. Dad worked hard to give me everything I needed. He always made sure that I was happy. But, growing up with bobby singer for a father, that meant being close to the winchesters was a given. They had been coming in and out of my life for as long as I could remember. Like clockwork, John winchester would come cruising in out of nowhere to drop off Sam and Dean. He'd reappear weeks, sometimes months later to reclaim them, fresh off a hunt. I have very brief memories of him. He always seemed to be a gruff and stern man. He used to scare me when I was a kid. But as I've grown, and learned more about his past, I've gained a cautious respect for him. Okay so maybe he still scared me a little. What can I say. He's an intimidating guy. I was closest in age to Dean, with him only being a year my senior. Sammy was two years younger than me, and was more like a little brother than anything else. Dean on the other hand, well... I'd always liked him. For a while I think he just thought of me as his gap toothed, freckly little sister. Things changed when I turned sixteen. I changed. *** It was dark. I had white twinkling christmas lights hanging around my mirror, and the main light was off, casting my room in a soft glow. I stared at my reflection. My auburn hair was long and in its natural, vaguely wavy state. My eyes were brown, framed by thick dark lashes that i presumably inherited from my mother. I was sort of tan and my skin was scattered with golden freckles. My body was slim but healthy, and I stood at an astounding 5'8". In short, I looked almost nothing like my father. If not for the red hair, I'd think I was adopted. After a minute of analyzing myself in nothing but my black boy shorts and bra like a weirdo, I threw on a gray tank top and torn skinny jeans. After throwing myself one last look in the mirror, I then skipped downstairs where my dad and the winchester boys were waiting. "Get on down here so we can eat some cake." My dad said, standing between the two brothers. A smile stretched across my face at the sight. Every year Bobby baked me the same cake (strawberry with vanilla icing), and every year he denied ever having a hand in its creation. Can't you just see him in a frilly apron with flour dusting his cheeks? The very thought is laughable. But the tips of his ears would turn pink if i hassled him about it for long enough. I love my dad. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart." My dad pulled me into a warm, familiar hug when I descended the stairs. "Thank you daddy." I pulled away. "When'd you guys get here?" I looked to the youngest. "Bout an hour ago," the boy shrugged. "Bobby helped us wrap your present." He suddenly grinned, his eyes lighting up. I ruffled his hair lightly. "I missed you, kid." I then turned to his older sibling. Dean gave me a wan smile, his hands jammed in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Sup, Daisy. Happy birthday." He was sure to keep his distance. He was always guarded when my dad was around. It was kind of an unspoken thing that he be at least three feet away from me at all times. After all, he is a boy. But when we were alone, he was so different. "Thanks. It's good to see you." I meant it. I hadn't seen either of the boys for some months now. Dean had called or texted occasionally, but other than that we'd had no contact. He looked good. Really good, in fact, in that leather jacket, those jeans.. "Well? Ya gonna blow out your candles or what." Dad barked, and I laughed lightly. He slid the cake in front of me, and they all closed in around me, singing. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. What should I wish for? My thoughts drifted to Dean. I could hear his voice singing me happy birthday, I could feel the gentle pressure of his hand on the small of my back. Butterflies fluttered around wildly in the pit of my stomach. My dad would probably freak out if he saw, but I trusted that he couldn't see, and that Dean was being careful. Finally, it came to me. I quickly blew out all sixteen candles and made my wish. They clapped, and Dean dropped his hand. "Yes!" Sam cheered. "Present time!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm. I myself was pretty excited at the prospect of presents. I like me some gifts. Especially gifts that come from my favorite winchester brothers. "Everybody sit down, I'll get the plates and then we can do presents." Bobby said, leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. I took a seat at the dining room table where the cake was perched, and Dean sat next to me, with Sam across from him. Before we could engage with any small talk Bobby was back with plates in one hand and three presents stacked in the other. "Open ours first." Sam urged. And I obliged, tearing into the wrapping paper with gusto. In the small box, a delicate bronze rose pendant hung on a gold chain. I'll admit, my eyes welled in up a little. It was gorgeous. "Dean and I saw it in an antique store in Kentucky. We thought of you." "Oh my god you guys, thank you I love it!" I leaned over and embraced Dean tightly. He smelled like heavy cologne and something all his own. Before it could get too steamy i released him and leaned over the table to kiss Sam on the top of his head. The next two gifts were from my dad. He got me the caramel colored leather jacket I'd been pining for and a thick book on lore. I grinned and thanked him. The man knew me too well. "Cake time?" Sam said, eyeing the frosted deliciousness with hunger. "Cake time." Bobby confirmed. *** "Hey Dean," I approached him after we'd each finished our cake. Bobby was in the kitchen, washing dishes. "Yeah?" I held up the necklace with a small smile curving at my lips. "Do you mind helping me with this?" "Not at all." He took the jewelry from me and I turned, lifting up my long hair to give him access to my neck. I could feel him practically pressed flush against my back as his fingers grazed the sensitive skin of my neck. His voice was low and soft in my ear. "You'll get your real present from me tonight." I shivered. His warm breath brushed the shell of my ear and I had to fight the urge to groan. Finally the necklace fell against my chest as he finished fastening it. "Your welcome." And just like that he was gone, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened. *** "We're going out." I cocked an eyebrow at the dangerously attractive winchester who was leaning in my open doorway. It was after ten. Bobby had long since gone to bed. He would not approve of me going out in the middle of the night with a boy, even if it was Dean. Especially after what had happened earlier, I was sure he was up to something. He'd been finding excuses to touch me all night. But, as I drank in the languid form of the boy, I knew I couldn't say no. "Let me get my coat. I'll meet you downstairs in five." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. I threw on my boots and my new leather jacket. I ran a brush through my thick hair and bounded down the stairs. He was waiting for me by the door with his hands in his pockets as usual. "Let's blow this joint." He hot wired one of the least damaged cars in the junk yard and we took off. "So... Where are we going exactly?" The car smelled like dirt. "Well, sweet cheeks, we're gonna do some stuff you've never done before." His eyes met mine briefly and he smirked. Immediately my heart rate doubled and my thoughts drifted over to some R rated material. "Oh really?" I cocked a brow. "Like what?" "I'm betting that Bobby's never let you out of his sight long enough for you to get drunk, so our first stop is a liquor store." I was slightly embarrassed. He was right. "And how do you plan on getting the alcohol? You're not twenty one, mister." I pointed out the obvious. Truth be told I was scared to drink. Especially with Dean. What if I made a fool of myself? I was sure I would. But I knew that if Dean was gonna drink then I would too. I ain't no chicken. He pulled small plastic card seemingly out of nowhere. "Fake ID, baby." My heart skipped a beat. Baby? I could get used to that. "What else are we gonna do?" The silence stretched for a long moment. "You'll see." Oh he was definitely planning something. We found ourselves at a liquor store not too far from my house, and Dean slipped out of the car and into the dingy store. I had my doubts, and rightly so, but hardly three minutes later Dean emerged with a brown paper sack in his hands. "Wow, I can't believe that worked." I chuckled as he got back in the car. His trademark smirk was set firmly in place and he looked to me in the darkness. "Tsk tsk," he admonished. "No faith." Dean suddenly pulled off onto a well hidden path that led off into the woods. Yeah because nothing bad ever happens in the forest at night. Bobby would skin me alive if he knew what I was up to right now. I'd be grounded for the rest of my foreseeable future. I started to get truly nervous. What if he woke up and went to check on me? He go crazy. And then he'd find that Dean was gone too. Oh my god. He'd shoot him. There's no question about it. he'd go insane and shoot Dean dead. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea." I voiced my inner turmoil to an impassive Dean. "Oh come on Daisy, live a little. What Daddy doesn't know can't hurt him." Before I could give him the scalding reply he deserved, he abruptly got out the car and slammed the door. I was now left alone in the near blackness of the car. I was scared, I'll admit. All my life I'd been kept under lock and key by my father, and it never really bothered me too much. But now here I was, directly disobeying him in a way I'd never had before. God help Dean if we get caught... Suddenly flames sprung to life, illuminating a very handsome Dean, who looked all too pleased with himself. He held the bottle we'd gotten from the liquor store in his hand; he casually took a swig. Assuming that it was safe, I left the confines of the car with no little amount of caution. Dean gave me a crooked smile that made my insides feel like jelly. "There ya are, princess. Thought you were gonna back out for a minute there." "Shut up." I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the ground near the flames. I rested my back on a fallen log behind me and followed Dean's languid body with my eyes. Damn, that boy is fine. He came to sit next to me, his leg rested against mine. I fought the urge to smile. "Well?" He said, holding up the bottle and offering it to me. "Bottoms up." I sighed, but I took it nonetheless. The glass was cold in my hands. I pressed the opening to my lips and took a long, hard swig. It felt fire going down my throat and it tasted even worse. I gave Dean the bottle back with disgust plain on my features. "That," I said, "is really nasty." He chuckled and took a drink. In the warm light of the fire he was a breathtaking sight. "Nah, you just can't appreciate it." He passed it back to me and it went back and forth like that for some time. After a while, I knew I was starting to feel the whiskeys effects. I was slightly dizzy and everything felt fuzzy. "So," Dean said after a while. "You got a boyfriend?" I shook my head no, my cheeks flushing. I couldn't quite meet his eyes. Truth was that I'd never had one before. Bobby would have a conniption fit. "Really?" He sounded surprised. "Why not? You're certainly pretty enough." If possible I blushed even harder. "Dad, mostly. You know how he is. But thanks." "So, I'm guessing you've never been kissed before either." "Right on the money." I had enough sense to be embarrassed. Compared to Dean, who'd surely already had sex, I felt so young and inexperienced. "Damn," he chuckled. "We might just have to change that." I swear my eyes got bigger than dinner plates. "What?" "I'm not an idiot, Daisy. I know you want it." "Asshole." I mumbled, blushing fiercely. Damn. Am I really that transparent? Suddenly his face was very close to mine. "You're nervous." He smirked. "No I'm not." I was. His smirk, if possible, grew even wider. He knew I was lying. He could feel my heart pounding frantically inside my chest just as well as I could. He slowly leaned forward, backing me up against the fallen log that I was leaning on. He was so close, I could taste the whiskey on his breath. "Liar." He accused, voice soft and husky. In the warm glow of the fire, my brown eyes found his shining green ones. "Maybe." This felt dangerous. I knew that after this there would be no going back. Id be his. Forever. But weirdly enough, I was okay with that. And then suddenly his lips were on mine in a painfully gentle kiss. Tentatively I moved my lips against his. I didn't know what I was doing. But for my first kiss, I'd say It was going pretty well. He pulled away first, his rough hand coming up to cup my cheek. I gazed at him through my lashes. In the light of the fire, his eyes almost seemed to flash dangerously. "Not bad, for your first time." His voice was husky. "Thanks, I guess." He was still so close. My head was swimming with the aftermath of the cheap whiskey I'd downed. But then just like that he gave me this smoldering look and he was on me. His lips were no longer gentle. They were bruising. I slid my hands up his chest and in a desperate attempt to ground myself, I wound my fingers through his short, dirty blond hair. Dean brought his hand to the back of my neck, tugging me closer. I couldn't believe this was happening. My body was on fire like nothing I'd ever felt before. I was painfully aware of every place our skin touched and I I could have sworn that sparks were flying. The hand that wasn't clamped down on the back of my neck gripped my waist so hard I was sure I'd have bruises. But I didn't care. I was in absolute heaven and I never wanted it to end. He yanked me from my spot on the ground to straddle his lap. This was uncharted territory. But I was drunk, and I followed my urges and ground myself against his hips, searching for friction I didn't know I wanted. Dean let out a strangled moan and I knew that I had done something right. I rolled my hips down again experimentally and was rewarded with a gasp and the sliding of his calloused hands underneath my tank top. Now it was my turn to gasp. The feeling of his hands on the bare skin of my abdomen was electric. This was awesome. Why hadn't we done this sooner? He turned his attention from my lips to my neck and I moaned in appreciation as he nibbled and suckled at the tender flesh. Once more I ground down against his pelvis, moaning again when I felt what I assumed to be his erection press against my wet center. "Daisy." He rasped, pulling his face from my neck. I sighed in disappointment, immediately feeling his loss. "I want you," "I want you too, Dean." I was surprised at how breathless I sounded. He looked pained, and I wondered if I had done something wrong. "we can't do this baby. Not now, not here. You're drunk, and I'm not gonna let your first time be outside in the middle of the woods." I nodded, feeling the hot sting of disappointment. I started to climb of his lap, but his hands yanked me flush against his body, his lips barely an inch from my own. "But make no mistake, Daisy. I want you, and I will have you." He all but growled before smashing mouth against mine in one last, rough kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I just watched s4 ep13 & daaaang high school Dean was a fine ass mofo.

The day after my birthday was an uncomfortable one. Dean and I spent the whole day avoiding each other carefully. 

I remembered everything from last night, and I was mortified. Had I really vied for his kisses and mewled underneath his touch? The very thought brought heat to my cheeks. So I did my best to minimize the situation and perhaps regain a little bit of my dignity along the way. I was just glad that I'd had enough sense not to go and lose my virginity to the guy, especially now that things were so awkward. 

All I could think about was his electric kisses and what he had said to me. "I want you, and I will have you." The words kept replaying over and over again inside my head. Had he really meant it? And if he did, what did that mean for us? 

I was sat on the living room couch next to Sam, who was avidly watching tv. The book Bobby had given me rested in my lap, and I read through it idly. Bobby was in the kitchen, cleaning, since I had cooked dinner for everyone. I had no idea where Dean was. So far I'd only seen him at meals. Occasionally I'd catch sight of him quietly conversing with Bobby alone, or sitting on the back porch with a thick book in his lap. He'd barely been able to meet my eyes today. I wondered if we'd gone and fucked up our entire friendship over a few dumb, drunken kisses.  
Sitting there on that couch I felt suffocated. Why was everything suddenly a reminder of Dean and his stupid, freakishly soft lips.  
I needed to get out of here.  
Quietly, I set the book I was reading down on the coffee table and padded softly through the house. I opened the front door and took a step outside.   
Considering that it was the middle of June, it was a warm night. It was quiet. Almost peaceful. I sat down on the porch steps and took a deep breath. Truth be told I was glad to be alone. I felt weird. Real god damn weird. 

I wrapped my arms around myself and rested my head on my knees as the warm, mid summer night air whipped my hair around. It was impossible to pinpoint my feelings. One minute, I was sure that I'd give anything just to kiss him one more time, and the next I was ready to die of embarrassment. Even thinking about it now I ached for the earth to open up and swallow me.

With that being said, I gathered all the wayward thoughts of Dean, packed them tightly into a neat box, and shoved them far away, into the darkest corners of my mind. There was no use in torturing myself any further with the dangerous longing that I seemed to have for the boy. 

But he wasn't just a boy. He had proved himself to be a man many times over, and had well earned the title. Dean was everything that I had ever wanted in another person. He was funny, and sweet when it counted. He was fiercely loyal, and always did what he thought was the right thing. We'd grown up together, and even if we couldn't be a couple, I'd be damned if I let our friendship wither and die over something as foolish as a make out session.

Before I could manage to drag myself back into the house, find Dean, and apologize, the back door opened. Out stepped the one person I so most wanted to see. As my heart rate doubled I lifted my head and he took the spot next to me on the stairs.

The cologne he wore permeated the air deliciously, and the comforting smell immediately put me at ease. Or, as at ease as I could be around Dean, that is.

"So, we done avoiding each other?"

Admittedly, I'd missed the sound of his voice. I smiled wanly. "Looks like it."

"Good." I felt his arm snake around my shoulder and pull me against him. "Is this okay?" 

"Hell yeah." I nuzzled my face into his neck. This was heaven, I was sure. Being wrapped in his arms felt home. I think that was when I knew that life after Dean Winchester was gone would never hold the same luster as it once did for me.

I was hooked, but I'd never admit it. 

After a few minutes of sitting quietly, listening to the night sing its somber song, I moved away from him slightly and sat up straight with his arm still around me. Dean turned to me and smiled, his eyes glancing down at my lips.

"So... We're cool now, right?"

I chuckled and nodded, knowing that he wanted to kiss me, and knowing that I would let him. That I'd always let him.

He kissed me then, his lips gentle and seeking. If there was one thing in this world that I never wanted to forget, it was how Dean Winchester tasted on my tongue. 

He pulled away before things could get too steamy. 

Brought securely back down to reality by the absence of his tender mouth, I breathed a laugh. Damn, I've got it bad. 

"Why're you laughing?" Dean asked playfully, a sexy grin curving across his mouth. He nipped at my lips when I didn't answer. 

His flirtatious bites were only making me giggle even more. His arms captured me and pulled me closer as he continued to ravage my neck with love bites. Giggles turned to thinly veiled moans and then thinly veiled moans turned to actual moans. The lips that just a moment ago were delivering a frisky assault were now kissing and sucking on the tender, sensitive skin of my neck.

"Dean," his name left my lips in a gasp as I was thrust back into reality. We were on my front porch. If Bobby looked out the kitchen window he would able to see us clear as day. Panic rose inside me at the thought of the sheer torture that would ensue if we were to be discovered. So I gathered all of my willpower and shoved him off of me, panting. 

"Dad could see."

Instantly he backed off, and I was thankful. 

"Sorry." Dean looked away, almost looking bashful. "Got carried away."

"'S okay."

We were both quiet then. I didn't know what to say. I was still trying to calm down after what had just transpired. My neck tingled slightly still from the assault of his mouth. 

"Um, well," I started awkwardly, before standing. "I should go inside, it's getting late." 

He nodded, and before things could get anymore awkward I turned on my heel and fled inside.

I couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why I was feeling so weird about this whole mess.

Maybe it was because if Bobby ever found out he'd probably have a heart attack, or maybe it was because Dean was almost like a brother to me. 

Or perhaps I was just uncomfortable with the fact that Dean had to do very little to get me wound up. A kiss here, a nip there, and I was a puddle of sensation. I'd never felt that way about anyone before. Granted, I'd never even kissed a boy before Dean, but either way, he had altogether too much power over me. Maybe that was why I was so quick to leave him back on the porch. 

"There you are."

Bobby stepped seemingly out of nowhere, startling me. His eyes held guarded suspicion. It was a look that I was very familiar with. Bobby always seemed to think that I was up to something. Though, at this particular moment, he had every right to be suspicious because I was indeed up to something. Nothing good, of course. There was no way this thing (whatever it was) with Dean could turn out well. He was a hunter. We were just kids. But then why did I have such a hard time regretting it if I knew it was wrong?

"Daddy! I didn't see you there. You scared me."   
I tried to look as innocent as possible and flashed him a smile. He always seemed to be a tad bit softer when I smiled at him. I knew it was because I looked like my mom when I did. 

I was very young when my mother died. Only two or three. My memories of her are very fleeting, but still, I miss her. Isn't it funny how you could miss someone so much when you can't even remember them? Daddy doesn't talk about her much, and it always used to frustrate me beyond belief. I know it makes him sad, but hell, it makes me sad too!  
Before I knew it my eyes were filling with tears and my throat was closing up with emotion. Bobby looked downright shocked at my outburst. 

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" He pulled me into his familiar arms and rubbed my back in slow circles. 

"I just started thinking of mom," I sobbed pathetically into his flannel shirt, and I felt him tense up immediately at the mention of my mother. "I wish she was here."

"Me too, darlin. Me too."

 

***

Somehow between all the crying and embarrassment, Bobby took me up stairs and tucked me into bed. As he looked down at me with those kind brown eyes, my eyes, I realized, and kissed my forehead with his scruffy orange beard, I was all at once reminded of when I was a little girl. 

Every night my daddy would read me a story and make sure that I was comfortable. Most nights he would stay and rub my head until I fell asleep. I remember feeling so loved and safe. I was too young then to really comprehend my mothers absence but I did know that other little girls had mommies and daddies. I thought it quite odd but was perfectly content with my kind, doting father. I still was.

"Goodnight, flower." He murmured over me as my tears began to dry.

I smiled a watery smile and shut my eyes, burrowing into the blankets of my bed. He turned off the light and shut the door after him quietly. 

Laying there in the darkness with tears drying on my cheeks I felt stuck. I suppose that maybe it was just one of those teenage moments where you feel all soul searchy and angsty. Here I was, only sixteen for a day and my life seemed to have taken a wrong turn. 

I was fooling around with the boy of my dreams, who just so happened to be like family to me. I was feeling very conflicted about the whole thing. It was wrong. I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't stop tasting him, and feeling him. The memories of him were forever pressed into my skin by his lips. Dean was unforgettable. Even now, I craved his touch.

I groaned audibly and turned over in my bed. None of this would be complicated of my dad wasn't so protective and if Dean wasn't like a son to my old man. Damn. So far being sixteen was not going well for me. Or maybe it was, depending on how you looked at it. I had my first experience with a boy, and if gotten drunk for the first time. That had to count for something.

I lay there for a while as my lids grew heavy and wondered if Dean was feeling as conflicted as I was.


End file.
